


世界名画

by Driver233



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/strange fake
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driver233/pseuds/Driver233





	世界名画

作为全世界最富有的人，吉尔伽美什收藏了不计其数的名画。

 

它们整整齐齐地排列在走廊的两侧，每天无言地接受王的巡视，即使它们都拥有着令人叹为观止的美感和令人望洋兴叹的身价，那些脑满肠肥的富豪为他们发起决斗都在所不辞；在王的眼里，它们就和卫生间里的仿真蜡花一样廉价。

 

那在苛刻的王眼里，有没有一幅名画能入他贵眼呢？

 

在名画长廊的尽头是一个空荡荡的房间，房间里挂着一个空荡荡的画框，那是问题身后的空白，等待着有人填好标准答案。

 

王的管家，希杜里曾凭着跟随王的经验，给出过一个参考答案:

“那里本该住着一名维纳斯。”

 

———————————————————————

吉尔伽美什盯着速溶咖啡的罐子，大脑一片空白。

奇怪，他明明品尝过世界上最名贵的咖啡，但眼前这个垃圾饮料却让他产生了回家把橱柜里的珍藏全部倒掉的冲动。

“抱歉，我现在只有这个能招待你，等我把这幅画画完，你就有好喝的了。”

招待他的那位敷衍地道歉，一边咬着咖啡罐的金属边缘，一边在画布上糊着颜料，几缕金绿色发丝蹭在他脸上都无暇拂去。

 

“哈？用我的钱给我买喝的吗？”

要是换做别人这种态度吉尔伽美什一定会扇他两巴掌，而现在他也只是不轻不重地嘲讽两句。

毕竟只有他才能讲出这种鬼逻辑，当着这无冕之王的面。

“难道把价值百万美金的画挂在厕所的家伙就很占理吗？吉尔伽美什？”

柔顺的笔刷轻拂过女神细腻的肌肤，寥寥几笔就让维纳斯的脚尖落在画布边缘了。而创造她的人正和她未来的主人进行着无聊的诡辩。

 

“我什么时候才能取货。”吉尔伽美什最擅长转移对他不利的话题，他摸了摸年轻画家脏兮兮的脸颊，“毕竟你才是决定让它挂在哪的人。”

 

现世真正的维纳斯回头莞尔一笑:“不，做决定的是你，如果你真想把她挂进厕所，我现在就可以把她卖给你，如果不的话，你就要等。”

 

“那我要等多久？”吉尔伽美什的额头略过一丝难以察觉的焦躁，他的确有足够的时间去等他，对于活了几万年了的半神来说，完成一幅画的时间只不过是浮光掠影。

但他等够了，他不想再等了。

 

“对不起，吉尔伽美什。”绿发的维纳斯背对着他，羞愧又痛苦地低下头，“请你一定要再等等，再等一下。”

等到我想起来你是谁为止。


End file.
